Outkill
Outkill is a future film in the James Bond series starring Tom Hardy, as his second appearance, as James Bond following Forever Is to Die For. The story sees Bond try to find the people responsible for attacking a British consulate and murdering a British officer in Turkey, yet when his latest mission is to protect the one witness who may have knowledge, Bond discovers a unprecedented threat that could endanger everything he hold dear. Premise When the British consulate in Turkey is under attack and a British officer is found dead hours later, Bond is sent to investigate. There he is also task to get Intel and shadow the last contact of the deceased officer, an Austrian philanthropist Scarlet Willgood. As Bond try to search for the terrorists responsible, the trail turns cold until the help of a rogue CIA agent leads Bond to a Russian weapons smuggler, Ivan Vrako. Stopping Vrako, Bond soon learns Willgood has secrets of her own that could endanger the entire mission and as well. Cast *'James Bond' (Tom Hardy): A much different bond; he has the coolness of Connery's bond, the slyness of Moore's Bond, and the strictness of Craig's Bond. He is the protagonist of the film. *'Scarlet Willgood' (Emilia Clarke): An Austrian philanthropist and one of the world's most powerful female entrepreneurs. Bond learns of her identity when he finds out she was the last known contact to a slain British officer. Tasked to gain intel and shadow her, Bond discovers secrets Willgood has kept that could be very dangerous for his quest. *'Ivan Vrako' (Michael Sheen): An Russian arms smuggler who has been featured in the Secret Service's and CIA's most wanted. When Bond and Boran learn of Drako's involvment, they work together to find a way to stop whatever Vrako is planning. However, they will soon find out Vrako has a connection to Willgood. *'Agent Terrance Boran' (Idris Elba): An decorated CIA agent turned rogue who ran into Bond during a car chase in Austria. He first was reluctant to inform Bond the reason of going solo, but soon work together when they find out Ivan Vrako is somehow involved with the murder of a British officer. *'Lula Yaron' (Thandie Newton): A assassin who is revealed to be hired by Vrako to execute specific targets. Bond probe to see if she was involved in the murder of the officer. *'M' (Ralph Fiennes): She is Bond's task commander. *'Q' (Ben Whinsam): He is the quatermaster that gives 007 his gadgets. *'Mrs. Moneypenny' (Naomi Harris): M's secretary and a former flame of Bond's. *'Erick Watson': The slain British officer who was found dead hours after a British consulate gets attacked in Turkey. Gadgets Gadgets will range to a magnetic watch, a grapple buckle belt, and his famous Walter PPK gun. His car will be the 2013 Aston Martin DB9. Venues Bond will travel from the London, Turkey (Instanbul and other locations), Austria, and Egypt. Pre-Title Sequence The sequence will show 007 on the rum from a attack motorcycles after retrieving a burnt phone from an fellow agent who was gunned down by one of the motorcycle shooters. Music Florence + The Machine will sing "Outkill" song. Category:Movies